Chicago
by Sany22
Summary: Jess jamas lo había visto así. Nick era extraño, pero la muerte de su padre lo había afecto de una forma que ella no podía comprender, ni aun con la ayuda de Winston y Schmidt.


El auto había estado un buen rato atascado en el tráfico, pero al fin lograron salir luego de media hora. Por algún motivo la ciudad de Chicago estaba abarrotada de autos.

Nick les dio algunas indicaciones al chofer que se hallaba a su lado. Atrás, sus tres amigos, se encontraban en un silencio profundo. Winston ahogaba un llanto de vez en cuanto, lo que ponía de pésimo humor a Nick. Schmidt miraba por la ventanilla al igual que Jess lo hacía en la otra punta. La chica recordaba como hace solo dos días había estado a punto de acostarse con Nick. Solo podía pensar en esa sensación que le había oprimido el pecho desde que lo beso. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de estar acostada en la cama, mirando el techo y pensando si debería abrir la puerta y correr a la habitación de enfrente para terminar lo que habían empezado. Pero cuando los rayos de sol asomaron por su ventana ya no puedo soportarlo más. Durante toda la noche se había recreado la escena de abrir la puerta del cuarto y encontrarse con que él hacía lo mismo simultáneamente. Ambos sonreirían de forma nerviosa eh irían a desayunar en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Quizás él le daría un rápido beso de buenos días… Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Al abrir la puerta no estaba Nick con su sonrisa torpe. Camino un par de pasos y se apoyó sobre la puerta del cuarto de su compañero de piso. Trato de escuchar algo, pero nada ¿Acaso él había podido dormir? Para ella fue imposible… Se atrevió a abrir la puerta unos centímetros. Asomo la cabeza y pudo observar al hombre sentado en la cama, mirando a la pared. No parecía preocupado por lo de la otra noche, tampoco nervioso o alegre. Cuando él la miro a los ojos, Jess supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Sus ojos jamás habían expresado un sentimiento como ese. Abrió la puerta un poco más _"¿Qué...? ¿Qué ocurre?" _El castaño apretó un poco los labios y exhalo de forma cansada. Llevaba unas terribles ojeras. _"Mi padre sufrió un paro cardiaco… falleció esta mañana"_. Jess se quedó estática asimilándolo todo. Ya no importaba el hecho de que casi habían tenido sexo. Se acercó a él como lo haría a un animal herido. Con mucho cuidado. Se sentó en silencio a su lado y miro con él la pared. Poco a poco su mano tomo la del hombre. Ambos miraron esta unión y luego levantaron la vista para observarse mutuamente a los ojos. Jess apretó los labios y sujeto con más fuerza a Nick. Era como decirle estoy aquí para todo… absolutamente todo.

La muchacha pestaño. La imagen del sombrío Nick había desaparecido y ahora veía nuevamente pasar delante de sus ojos una cantidad de casas muy lindas. Era el vecindario de la infancia del castaño y también de Winston, a fin de cuentas ellos dos se conocían de la infancia.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocer a los Miller.- Dijo la chica de ojos enormes y celestes. Quería animar un poco el aire.

-Créeme, no hay nada de emocionante en conocer a mi familia.- Contesto Nick desde el asiento delantero, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la chica.

-Vamos, no pueden ser tan malos. Estoy segura que exageras.

-Eh… No.

-Jess, tienes que evitar que te tomen desprevenida.- Le dijo Winston, metiéndose a la conversación.

-¡Que Dios te ayude si te encuentran con la guardia baja!- Agrego Schmidt mientras seguía mirando por la ventanilla.

-Okey ¿Qué ocurre con tu familia, Nick?- Dijo un poco más preocupada.

-Pongámoslo de esta forma.- Contesto nuevamente Winston impidiendo que el castaño hablase.- Corres el peligro de que te contagien su enojo por la vida. Sin mencionar el alarmante hecho de que Nick es el más maduro y responsable de la familia.

- Tiene razón. Dijo abatido Nick.

-¿Tu? ¿El más maduro? –Pregunto entre impresionada y extrañada Jess.

-Si… de cualquier forma, escucha, ellos suelen enojarse con todo el mundo así que no te lo tomes personal.

-Eso no es cierto, adoran a Winston.- Intervino Schmidt. –Es como un dios negro para ellos.

-Tuvimos que haber traído el jarro de las idioteces…- Se lamentó Winston negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ja! Nadie le quita el dinero a Schmidt esta semana.- Se jacto el hombre.

-El hecho es…- Retomo el tema Nick.-… Que tú, Jess, debes cuidarte, eres demasiado alegre por naturaleza para juntarte con mi familia.

-Creo que podré sobrevivir una semana.- Aseguro confiada la chica. Claro, a menos que la familia de Nick le succionara el alma, pero no creyó que fuesen tan extremos.

- Si, eso espero también…- Agrego en un murmuro el castaño.

El auto se detuvo en una casa como todas las demás. Jess se podía imaginar al pequeño Nick sentado en el patio delantero, leyendo unos comics con cara de amargado y criticando a todas las personas que pasaban… Pensar que varios años más tarde se convertiría en el hombre en el que no podía dejar de pensar aun cuando había fracasado estrepitosamente en el deber de ser un exitoso hombre adulto.

Le pagaron al taxista y bajaron del auto. En silencio caminaron hacia la entrada. Jess miraba a sus tres compañeros de piso esperando que alguien dijese algo, pero nada. Por algún motivo las ansias la estaban matando.

Nick llamo a la puerta y pocos segundos después una mujer de pelo corto oscuro y pequeños ojos marrones abrió. Sin vacilar abrazo a su hijo y luego miro a todos de a poco.

-¡Winston!- Dijo la mujer y abrazo al hombre.

-Lo lamento mucho, señora Miller.

-Sabes que me puedes llamar Bonnie, querido.- Dijo separándose un poco de él.-Gracias por haber venido.- La mujer tomo con sus dos manos la cara del treintañero.

-Mama, ¿Recuerdas a Schmidt?

-Por supuesto.- Contesto con un poco menos de entusiasmo.-Pero la última vez que lo vi estaba un poco más… ¿Inflado?

-Si… viejos tiempos.- Dijo con una sonrisa Schmidt.

-Me alegro que dejases esa etapa atrás.

-Yo también, señora Miller, yo también. Lamento mucho su perdida, a propósito.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo por educación.

-Y ella es Jess, ma. Creo que ya te la eh mencionado cuando hablamos por teléfono.

-¿Crees? No dudas en recordármela cada vez que te llamo.

Jess no puedo evitar una risita nerviosa. Pero se dio cuenta de que la señora no había dicho eso para que causase gracia, todo lo contrario, se veía bastante seria. La muchacha se aclaró la garganta y borro la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Lo lamento mucho por su esposo.

-Claro.- La mujer le clavo su mirada y Jess se sintió insignificante. –Bueno.- Bonnie miro nuevamente a todos.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí a fuera? Ya casi llegaron todos ¡Pasen!

La madre de Nick abrazo a su hijo por los hombros y lo condujo dentro de la casa.

-Ya casi han llegado todos, tu hermano y tu primo Bobby te estaban esperando. Ya saben cómo se pelean, tú siempre has sido el único capaz de sepáralos. Por cierto, hace mucho que no se veían, debes visitar más seguido a tu familia, Nick…

Jess, Winston y Schmidt caminaban atrás, sintiendo cómos todos los miraban. La chica comenzaba a perder la emoción por conocer a los Miller, la gélida bienvenida de la madre de Nick, y ahora todos esos ojos que la miraban como preguntando "¿Que hace ella aquí?" No eran buenos indicios… ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?


End file.
